Zombot War Wagon
|first seen = Wild West - Day 25 Wild West - Day 35 Modern Day - Day 32 Arena - Week 80 |flavor text = Ranchers and farmhands, abandon your fields. Rumbling down the dusty trail, this wagon was engineered to strike fear into the heart of any horticulturist who should encounter it. Dr. Zomboss normally doesn't take any bull, but this time he made an exception.}}Zombot War Wagon is the boss of Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is controlled by Dr. Zomboss and is battled in Wild West - Day 25, Wild West - Day 35 and possibly Modern Day - Day 32. It is the Wild West variant of the Zombot based upon the Zombot Plank Walker. It has its legs and body modified. Its missile attack is derived from the Zombot Sphinx-inator. In Arena, defeating the War Wagon will award 10000 points, increasing by 10000 points each time the War Wagon is defeated. Higher leagues will increase a multiplier for points scored, with a maximum of 5x in Jade league. Almanac entry Overview Zombot War Wagon absorbs 25500 damage per shot. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 6500 and 16500 damage per shot, before dying at 25500 damage per shot. Attacks The Zombot War Wagon randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies, depending on the phase: **'Wild West - Day 25' **'Wild West - Day 35' **'Modern Day - Day 32' **'Arena' *It has a missile attack in which it fires multiple missiles whose targets are indicated by a target on the spaces. The missiles instantly kills plants, unless they are under the effects of Plant Food. **This attack can either fire at four of five tiles in a minecart column or at three random non-minecart tiles. *It will step back, charge, and kill any zombies and plants in a two-row range. It will stop before the lawn mowers and jump back. This attack can only be stopped with the Plant Food effects. Strategies :See Wild West - Day 25, Wild West - Day 35, and Modern Day - Day 32. Gallery Zombot War Wagon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombot War Wagon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 War Wagon Promotional.jpg|A promotional image for Zombot War Wagon posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page. Zombot War Wagon Icon2.png|Almanac icon Ballasxuhhxheuxeubhxehxhbedbeh.jpeg|Sale advertisement with War Wagon War wagon zom BOSS.jpg|Zombot War Wagon at the start of the level Screenshot 2014-09-26-17-29-52-1.png|Another advertisement with Zombot War Wagon Zombot War Wagon in Arena.jpg|Zombot War Wagon in Arena Blastberry Vine's BOSS FIGHT Tournament.jpg|Zombot War Wagon in an advertisement for Blastberry Vine's BOSS FIGHT Tournament in Arena ATLASES ZOMBIECOWBOYZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets BE4B4674-8FE3-49EB-97AE-F7CB608A18FD.jpeg|Another HD Zombot War Wagon Chinese version Flame and Ice Crytals Event Promo.png|Zombot War Wagon in an advertisement for the 1.8.2 update, along with Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Firebloom Queen and Match Flower Zombot War Wagon in Volcano Level Icon.png Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Defeat ZomBoss - Zombot War Wagon - Wild West Day 25 (Ep.161)|By Trivia *A Zombie Bull is seen on the wagon despite the fact that none are summoned in the battle. **The reason why there is a Zombie Bull on the wagon is explained in the War Wagon's Almanac, as it says that "Dr. Zomboss normally doesn't take any bull, but this time he made an exception." The word "bull" mentioned here is a pun between the actual animal and a swear word. *Every Poncho Zombie it spawns contains a metal grate under its poncho. *Although its Almanac entry states "missile attack can target mine carts" it meant that most of the time, Zombot War Wagon will target the plants that are in the mine cart. However, it can also target three random plants that are not on the mine carts. *If the Zombot is defeated then the player feeds the Lightning Reed with Plant Food, the thundercloud will not attack the Zombot unless after the player gets the money bag. *If the player feeds a Lightning Reed with Plant Food and it attacks the Zombot, the Zombot cannot do its charge attack while it is being hit by the thundercloud, due to the cloud being a Plant Food effect and Plant Food effects stop Zombot lane clearing attacks. *In Modern Day - Day 32, This is only Zombot in Part 1 that can spawn veteran zombies like Cart-Head Zombie and Rodeo Legend Zombie. *When the missiles pop out of the Zombot's eye as it targets the plants, they are smaller. But when they are fired at the plants, they become normal size. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, it along with the Zombot Plank Walker and the Zombot Tomorrow-tron were not added until the 1.8.0 update. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Wild West - Day 25 *Wild West - Day 35 *Modern Day - Day 32 *Zombots ru:Военный вагон fr:Wagonnet de Guerre Zombot Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Wild West Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Bosses Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses Category:Zombots